scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Sherman
"Here's to you, fat man! Wolfember's gonna reward me with riches after he finds out I've defeated you!" ''-Captain Sherman'' Captain Sherman is a character that has made his first appearance in Gregory's Great Adventure 2. He is the leader of the Nose Bomber army, as well as being one of Wolfember's high-ranking soldiers among G.U. Banger, Admiral Skyboom, Elite Electrepede, and Commander Tuner. He serves as a mini-boss and is encountered on the second and third floor of Wolfember's Castle along with the other leaders before encountering Wolfember himself. Gregory has to defeat him in order to advance onto the next room. After defeating him, Gregory gets a Life Orb, which can increase his health bar. Physical Appearance Captain Sherman appears as a regular Nose Bomber with some slight differences. He appears much bigger than what a normal Nose Bomber looks like, and his eyes are more flatter with a burn mark on his left eye, as well as wearing a blue headband. His skin tone is a darker shade of red, giving him a more intimidating look. Origin of Name Captain Sherman's name comes from the General Sherman flame tank (M4 Sherman), which correlates to how he shoots flames at Gregory, something that regular Nose Bombers cannot do. Development Captain Sherman was inspired by the Ninja Henchmen from the Rayman series. Games Gregory's Great Adventure 2 Wolfember's Castle (Second Floor) Captain Sherman makes his first appearance in the game Gregory's Great Adventure 2. He serves as one of the mini-bosses in Wolfember's Castle on the second floor and one on the third floor along with G.U. Banger, Admiral Skyboom, Elite Electrepede, and Commander Tuner before encountering Wolfember himself. On the second floor, there are five doors with challenges to complete, with a mini-boss waiting at the end of each one. When he enters Captain Sherman's room after completing the door's challenge, he is immediately confronted by Captain Sherman himself before the battle begins. Attacks Captain Sherman attacks ninja-like, jumping and attacking throughout the battle. Gregory will have to target him and be quick with his attacks, as he jumps after attacking. When Captain Sherman comes down, he will shoot flames at Gregory, to which he has to jump to avoid damage. While Gregory is in the air, he can perform a body slam attack on him, causing him to stumble and take damage. When Sherman takes some damage, his attacks change. On his second phase, he will start shooting bullets, an attack Gregory has to dodge, as it can damage him more than the flames. He will occasionally shoot flames, but jumps right after, preventing an attack on him. After dealing more damage to Sherman, his attacks become harder. He will still shoot flames and bullets, but after a flame attack, he will jump in the air to drop iron balls, to which Gregory can move as the shadows give to where they fall. He may also try to fall on Gregory after finishing the iron ball attack and shoot bullets afterwards. In order to avoid Sherman's landing, an "!" will appear over Gregory's head, allowing him two seconds to dodge. Once Captain Sherman is defeated, he gives a Life Orb to Gregory to increase his health bar a bit. Wolfember's Castle (Third Floor) Captain Sherman is encountered again on the third floor of Wolfember's Castle. This time, he is joined by G.U. Banger, Elite Electrepede, Admiral Skyboom, and Commander Tuner. His attacks are the same, with a minor change along with pattern. Instead of iron balls, he will drop large bombs, which sets flame spots as they explode. He also can move in many spots in the blink of an eye. He is also the second mini-boss of the five servant leaders to fight.